Memories No More
by Midnight
Summary: My third part to the Memories series. Please read Just Old Memories to understand this part.


Hey, sorry it took me so long to get this out. Had a to study for finales and all. Please tell me what you think and such.

Memories No More

Agony, once known as Jubilee, sat on her bed reflecting in her mind about what had happened in the last year. Sinister had told her a great deal about her past and her mentor Creed. How a man named Logan had kidnapped her and Creed died trying to protect her. How she fell in love with a man named Remy and was only hurt worse when he confessed his never end love to Rogue. How when she had been hiding from Logan, the X-men took her in only to betray her to Logan and help him almost kill her. She remembered some things, like feeling lonely at times and that she had loved Remy, but not much else though everything Sinister said rang a bell in some strange way. She could still hear something in the back of her mind yelling at her to stop lying to herself and that Sinister was lying to her. She pushed it a side not really caring and got up from her the bed. She looked at herself in the mirror and gag in disgust. Her body was pale and almost looked see through and her eyes looked lifeless and dull. She remembered at one time her eyes use to hold a strange spark that many respected her for. Now they just shined with hatred towards the people who could hurt her so much. She lifted her hands and placed them on the mirror and watched as her pafs ate away at the mirror, melting it right before her eyes. She supposed it would have hurt, the hot glass, as it burned her hands, but couldn't really tell since she couldn't feel anything. Her mind seemed blank and totally emotionless. She felt like blowing up the whole complex she was in and at the same time sitting on the ground crying her eyes out. 

Agony pushed it aside. She wasn't the scarred and weak little Jubilee who always hid her powers afraid that she might hurt some one. That girl was dead, always in a sense had been. This was Agony that looked at the melted mirror. The girl who would destroy the X-men and mostly Logan for hurting her and her family so. She would make them pay for their sins towards her and Creed. The girl who was destined to end the fighting between her kind and humanity. Magneto was right at first. Humans will never except mutants into their world. One of them had to be destroyed and it wouldn't be mutants. She had a job to do. Her first target was Creed's son, but she didn't care. Feelings were gone to her. Nothing was left but Agony and she savored every second of it.

Agony walked out of the complex and got into a nice black car. She pulled out of the area going over 90 miles per hour. She never once looked back at the complex that she stayed in and learned so much about. Hell when she got the chance and was done with Sinister's help, she'd blow him and that place to kingdom come and not think twice about it. 

A few hours later she pulled into New York city and slipped on a pair of black sun glasses that matched her tight black leather pants and shirt that had the words "God's busy" and a picture of the devil saying "but I'm not. Wanna talk?" and a long black jacket that came down to her ankles. She double checked her new rifle and got out of the car hiding the weapon. She parked in a small parking lot and paid for a few hours of time. She smiled and walked towards a park where a stage and crowd stood. On the stage was Creed. The one person that she hated almost as much as Logan and the X-men but she didn't truly know why. She went into a department store and took the elevator to the top floor. She got out and climbed onto the roof using the emergency latter that ran down the side of the building. She got her rifle out and set it up to have a good shot of Creed. She aimed the gun and was about to fire when a foot connected with her back and she flew of the building. At the last second she reached out and grabbed the ledge swinging herself into the building with amazing grace and agility. She rolled a few feet and stood up half noticing that she still had the rifle in her left hand. The figure swung down into the building after her and she narrowed her eyes at the sight of to hunch over man. Logan, the man she wanted nothing less then to kill. She rushed at him and let lose a furry of pafs that had bits of fire laced in them. She had recently learned two new things about her pafs. One that she could turn them into fire and two, they hurt like a bitch to get hit by. 

Logan, shocked by the fact that this girl's power was so much like Jubilee's, got hit by the pafs and flew into a wall leaving a large dent. He got up and rushed at her punching her across the face. She fell to the ground and looked at him through her half-broken glasses. Logan took one look and knew it had to be Jubilee.

"Jubes, your alive?" He asked and only got answered by a kick snapping his head back. The girl stood up and looked at him through cold merciless eyes. 

"Jubilee is dead, only Agony survived." She yelled and sent paf after paf at him. Logan ducked out of the way and watched as the pafs hit the wall blowing a large hole in it. He turned around and saw that the girl had disappeared into the building. He searched around barely able to pick up a scent from her. He heard a gun shot from behind him and looked over to the hole in the wall in rage. He ran over but all he found was a rifle and a very dead Creed laying on the stage with a gunshot wound right over his heart. Logan yelled in rage and left the sight. He came here to stop the assassination of the slessball and failed, but what he found out had made his heart half jump and him partly sick. Jubilee was alive, but she hated him and killed someone. 

Agony got into her black car and pulled out of the parking lot. She drove out of town and cursed herself for leaving and not killing Logan. She should have, because now he knew who she was and that the real Jubilee wasn't dead but in fact alive and kicking. She pulled into a small gas station and filled up her tank while pulling out her payphone. She dialed a friend, whom she had recently met, but Victor Creed had known for years. David Mason A.K.A Diablo. The meanest guy you could come across. A person who had no rhyme towards his killing sprees and no reason towards his brutality, but an all together asshole if you get on his good side. He would do almost anything for his friends, which he only had two and one was dead. David picked up on the second ring.

"Who ever this is better have a good reason for calling me on this line other wise I'm going to chop you into tiny pieces." He said in a husky voice. Agony laughed and smiled.

"Oh really and here I thought I was the only one with this number. What'd you do his time Davie, give the number to some cheap whore?" She said into the phone trying to keep it in a calm sweet voice. She knew that David would kill her without a second thought. It didn't matter if she was his only living friend and he was hers. He once told her that there were only two rules in this game that they played. One, never trust anyone but the person who knows you like that back of their hand. Two, forget the first rule cause people change when two issues come into play greed and power. She always played by those rules since. Never trusting anyone with her life only her sanity and even that was leaving her. 

"No, just had to make sure that you didn't lend the number out to some asshole. What do you need?" He asked into the phone. Agony could hear the sizzling of a cigarette going out. 

"Cash, passport, and a new name A.S.A.P. as in yesterday." She told him in the phone and heard only silence for a second. She could hear a soft laugh in the background and rustling of papers. 

"I can get them to you in maybe four days." He said and went through more papers. 

"I need them now, Logan found me out and now him and his pansies friends are going to be searching for me." Agony said into the phone. She heard keys tapping in the background as she paid for her gas at the pump. 

"Credit cards are traceable, burn all of them. Drive into Norwalk, Conn. It's about fifty miles northeast along the coast. Stop there and go into a bar called Poison. Asked for a guy named Mitch. If you don't show up in an hour and half I'm going down to the X-man base and blowing it up, regardless if your in there or not." She herd him hang up and slowly turned off the phone. She paffed her credit cards and got into her car. She drove half hoping that the X-Men wouldn't come after her, because she knew David would make good on his promise. He never made a promise he wouldn't keep. 

She pulled into Norwalk at sunset and went into the bar. The place smelled of alcohol and smoke, but she ignored it. She walked up to the counter and looked at the bartender. "Hey, I'm looking for a guy named Mitch." She said a little too loud and the place went silent. She cursed again and looked the bartender in the eye. He nodded around back and everyone went back to his or her drinks and such. She walked around back and leaned up against the wall waiting for this Mitch to arrive. She didn't have to wait long before some one pulled up in a car. Agony looked over at the car and almost smiled when David got out.

"I thought you were suppose to be in Dallas." She said in a flat tone. He looked at her and smiled.

"So did everyone else who wanted to see me." He told her and she nodded understanding what he was saying. He pulled out a package from his car and handed her the keys. She took it and smiled.

"Thanks. I owe you." She said and went through that package.

"No you don't. Everything's in there plus a few extras. Give me your keys." He said in a voce that she knew not to say no to. She handed him the keys and looked through the package. "Any problems call me at my normal number. I got you a flight out of the U.S. Don't come back until things cool down. Give it a month or so and things will be forgotten." Agony nodded and got into the car David drove. She looked back to tell him something but noticed he already left. She smiled to herself and drove to the airport. She parked the car and was half surprised to see two suitcases in the trunk. She got them out and pulled out her plane ticket. She put the rest of the package in a small suitcase and looked over her passport and noticed that she was going to Australia. She smiled and picked up her bags and walked to the Airport entrance.

10 hours later

Agony went up to her new apartment and shut the door. She checked out the place to make sure no one was in it. She sat down on a couch and opened her suitcase. She noticed a white envelope and opened it. The contents were close to thirty thousand dollars and a note.

Dear A,

I hope you like the place. I think it's your style and the money isn't from me. A friend of mine sent it for you. He's suppose to met up with you at 8:30 your time. Be cool with him and remember the rules. 

D.

Agony burned the note after reading it a few more times and sighed. David was having a guy come pick her up and then he writes her telling her to remember the rules. 'Who could this guy be that David would make sure I know not to fully trust him. Most important, since when did David get another friend?' She thought and noticed a black velvet dress in the suitcase. She pulled it out and looked it over. She looked towards the clock and sighed thinking she only had an hour to get ready. 

***************************************************************************

Sorry this one is short and all, but I wanted to get it out because for right now I have a small case of writers block, the most evil thing on the face of the world. I hope to have the second part out A.S.A.P. and it should be a lot longer.


End file.
